End to Beginning
by Xire
Summary: Set during the end of the original time line in Awakening. Robin's thoughts as Grima ravages the world and what events cause the beginning of the game to come about.


He sat there, trapped within his own mind, but not really caring. After all, what did it really matter anymore? Chrom was dead, killed by his own hands and Grima had been set lose on the world. In the end, he hadn't managed to follow his mother's wishes to change his fate. He sat there, huddled into himself in his own mind, as Grima went on ravaging the world. There was nothing he could do anymore, no outcome that would lead back to the life he had become attached to.

Chrom was just the first of many that fell by his hand. All of the original Shephards were gone, leaving only their children behind. It was only a matter of time he was sure that they would meet their demise as well. Grima's voice was always in the background, not that he had much reason to pay much attention. That is, one day...

Usually Grima's mutterings were just a low grumble, the sounds of someone who was always in a bad mood. Today, however, the voice was more frantic, as if something had happened that was not part of the plan. An event of sorts that had truly annoyed Grima. Deciding to actually pay more attention to what was being said out of curiosity for once, he was surprised at what he heard.

It turned out that Naga was up to something involving time travel, the reason being to send the kids back to where it all began, back to before the world fell into ruin. To let the world have a second chance. As it turned out, Chrom's daughter was leading the charge. Lucina, little Lucy, the little girl who had so much enthusiasm and curiosity looked to have turned out to be strong and confident. It was no wonder that Chrom's child would be the one in the lead.

If the kids managed to make it to the past and change the future by managing to kill him, then he could wish for nothing more. He had never wanted to hurt anyone, had never wanted the world to befall the fate that it had suffered. He would like to be able to keep on living his own life away from Grima, but if his death is what it took to save everyone, then he would be fine with that. It was only fair, after all, considering that everything was his fault.

As he continued to listen to the ranting of Grima, however, he became worried. The dragon enjoyed the destruction, and did not plan to just sit idly and watch the future be changed. No, Grima had plans to follow the kids to the past and ensure that the future still met with the same terrible fate. His past self would be found and merged with, setting Grima free years earlier then before. But that would mean...he couldn't let that happen!

For once in several years, he finally felt like he had a chance, like he actually had a purpose. He had to get through and back in control of his own body. He stood up from his cornor and faced the door that was between him and preventing Grima from making the journey to the past. He went over to the door and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked, which wasn't too surprising, as Grima for sure didn't want him to take back control. Next he tried ramming the door, trying to break it down, but to no avail. He tried as hard as he could, doing everything he could think of, only to be met with exhaustion and not even a single dent to the door.

Defeated, he slid down the door and onto his knees, forehead pressed against the door in despair. Why couldn't he get through? There was a time when he had been able to resist Grima, to ignore the words spoken. When had he become so weak? He found that all he could do was watch helplessly as Grima snuck around and went to the past as well, slowly encroaching upon his younger self. _'Run!'_ He wanted to yell, to scream at his past self. The version of him that still had a chance.

 _Please..._ He pleaded, _please just this once let something go right..._

It was then that when he looked over that he realized that there was a second door, one that must belong to his other self. _So, it's begun then..._ he thought with mounting hopelessness. He looked down again, starting to belive that this really was the end, that his only chance for the peaceful future was gone.

But wait a moment! His head snapped up as he realized something: the other door was just that; a door. It was still new, unprotected and free of the barricades that would keep him out. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance after all.

Getting up quickly and running to the door, he grabbed the handle and was relived when it opened easily and without resistance. He flung the door open and ran inside, startling the other version of himself that was inside. Surprise was good, he decided, that always made the defenses weaker. With renewed purpose, he headed straight for his other self, ramming into him as hard as he could. _You will merge with me instead, and_ _ **we**_ _will prevent my future from happening._

There was one thing he had overlooked, however, the fact that Grima was not one to just stand around and lose. As he was coming from one direction, Grima had been coming from the other, intending on merging first. Instead, both he and Grima reached their destination at the same time, thus resulting in his last self being hit from both sides, with two different wills trying to force their own goals upon him. In the end his mind couldn't take it. He cried out in pain briefly before collapsing, causing the body the mind was owner of to follow suit.

Grima growled. This obviously wasn't working. Careless, that's what this had been. The merge had been unsuccessful because _he_ had interfered. Grima glared over to where _he_ was just starting to push up from the ground. Grima marched over and grabbed _him_ by the neck, pulling _him_ high into the air.

"Just be glad that I have to keep you alive in order for the body to function." Grima growled out.

 _He_ just laughed. "That's okay, because at least this way I get to see your downfall! Or haven't you noticed? My other self has forgotten everything from our collision!" _He_ just continued to laugh, somehow finding it hilarious.

"I know that!" Grima growled, throwing _him_ back through the door before following after. _He_ would just need to be kept under better control after this little event, that was for sure. After making sure that _he_ was more securely confined, Grima began to devise a plan that would make sure that the future of destruction would still come to pass.

"Chrom, we have to do _something._ "

What do you purpose we do?"

"I-I don't know."

The first thing he was aware if was the sound of voices bringing him back from realm of unconsciousness. That and an unrelenting, pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly, to see two figures, that were blurry at first, until his eyes decided to focus. Two people were unfamiliar people were standing above him, a young man and woman.

They seemed relived when they noticed he was awake, and bent down a bit.

"I see you're awake now." The man spoke first.

"Hey there." The girl spoke softly, calmly.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." The man held out a gloved hand to him, which he took without hesitation. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust these two, especially the man. He was pulled up to his feet then with surprising strength, and found himself face to face with who, even though he didn't know it yet, would become his closest friend, like the brother he had never had.

The rest as they say as history.


End file.
